Henry Mitchell
Henry Mitchell was in the foster care system for the first 18 years of his life. He is a mortal policemen and married to Paige Matthews-Halliwell. He is father to Charlotte, Penny, and Henry Jr.. History Early Life Little is known about Henry prior to his first encounter with Paige Matthews, other than that he grew up in foster homes. Because the social agency kept moving him around whenever he got close to someone, he developed a fear of opening up to other people, including Paige. But later, he learns to overcome that fear. Meeting Paige and Marriage Henry met Paige in 2006, when he was looking after a teenage parolee identified as Speed, who also happened to be Paige's future-whitelighter charge. Initially they butted heads on what to do with Speed, but had found themselves attracted to each other and as time went on, they began dating. Paige first used her healing powers on Henry after he was shot in an attempted armed robbery. Because her love for him was so strong, it awakened the power. She revealed to him that she was a witch soon after that, a revelation he took rather well - while he was certainly confused about aspects of Paige's life as a witch, he never became afraid of her or the life she led. Henry later dueled against the witch Simon Marks for Paige's affections, standing firm despite the wallop he took from Marks and telling him that he truly cared for Paige, whereas Simon just wanted a trophy wife. Taking advantage of the distraction that came when Paige finally intervened, he managed to punch Simon out, proudly carrying the wounds of battle instead of accepting Paige's healing. The scars would heal on their own.. Henry proposed to Paige at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge soon after. Paige and Henry finally wed in Halliwell Manor with their close family and friends present. After their wedding, Paige began to feel like she was losing herself because she loved Henry too much, so she asked her sister Phoebe Halliwell's cupid, Coop, for help. Coop put Paige inside Henry's head in order to get them closer. During this time, Henry could channel Paige's active powers, but not the Power of Three. After Paige realized that being married wouldn't hurt her independence, she was removed from the inside of Henry's head. A while after the Charmed Ones' final Ultimate Battle, Paige became unexpectedly pregnant with twins, Charlotte and Penny. She became pregant again with Henry Jr. a few years later. Later Life Henry continues to help his parolees and his family. He has learned to go with the flow with the magic in his life and is constantly amazed by it. Abilites Fighting Skills As a parole officer, Henry most likely received training to defend himself, as he has to deal with potentially violent parolees on a daily basis. He was able to defend himself against Simon Marks in a duel for a considerable time, despite the latter using magic. However, he was overpowered in the end. He has helped all nine kids learn to defend themselves. Personality Henry is tough and can be stubborn about things he believes in. He is still trying to understand the world his wife and children live in. He is more easy going now and is happy with his life. He is friends with Daryl Morris, a police officer the girls befriended when they were just starting out as witches. Relationships Henry Mitchell Paige married Henry and they love each other. He accepts her magic and still loves her. Charlotte Halliwell Charlotte likes spending time with her dad. She often asks him about his job or day and he'll do the same. Penny Halliwell Henry will take her to the "office" and teach her about the job. Henry Jr. Halliwell Henry Jr. likes hanging out with his dad and playing video games with him. Other Information *Neither Henry or Paige was raised by their biological parents. Paige was happily adopted, while Henry grew up in foster care. *Henry shares similarities to Victor Bennett, due to being a mortal married to a witch. *Henry is the only mortal husband of a Charmed One. Leo is currently a mortal, but has been a Whitelighter, an Elder and an Avatar, while Coop is a Cupid. However, Phoebe was briefly married to Dex Lawson, another mortal. Additionally, Prue Halliwell was once briefly married to a warlock. Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Mortal Category:Character Category:Secret Keeper Category:Police